


Is That the Diet Coke Guy? Take 2

by CooperativePants



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CooperativePants/pseuds/CooperativePants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl is a construction worker.  He is working on the house next door to where Carol lives and due to certain events that take place, the two of them discover experiences in each other they have never have before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is That the Diet Coke Guy? Take 2

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this piece a few weeks ago, but didn't like the way part of it was written. I took the piece down, revised that section and based on a few reviews I received, added another part to this one shot that went along with the smut fest challenge at NL. Enjoy!

Carol was working in her vegetable garden, when from behind her she heard, "Excuse me, ma'am?" It took him a moment to talk as he was mesmerized by the shape of her ass and the way she moved as she bent over the plants.

Standing up, she turned only to have her sight blocked by the sun that was high in the midday sky. Pulling her cap lower, she covered the brim with her hand as he came into view. The neighbor next door was having an addition put on her house and one of the workers was standing by her chainlink fence. Her breath caught as he stood before her wearing a blue t-shirt, blue jeans and tan construction boots. The shirt clung to every muscle as it was drenched in sweat. His blue jeans hung low on his waist, so when he lifted his hands to push his hair out of his face, she could see his well defined V dip below his pant waist. She was a bit embarrassed as she realized he caught her wishing she could lick that V.

He smirked as she cleared her throat and said, "Yes, what can I help you with?" 

He stopped for a moment as she made eye contact with him and discovered she had the most captivating blue eyes. "The water is shut off right now as we are adding the foundation and I need to rinse off this equipment. Could I borrow your garden hose for a minute."

"Sure, it is right over there by the house," she said as she pointed to the corner wall.

"Thanks, you're Carol, right?"

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"I'm Daryl, Daryl Dixon. Merle is my brother."

"Merle's brother? That's right, he told me his brother had moved back to town. It is so nice to meet you." She walked over to shake his hand forgetting her glove was on. "Oh, sorry," clumsily removing it, she grasped the hand he held out to her. A sudden feeling of magnetism shot through both of them as they held hands a little longer than necessary. They held eye contact for a moment before he eventually let her hand go.

"Ahem. When I told him where the house was I was working on, he told me it was next to where a coworker of his lived. He then spent the next ten minutes telling me how much he enjoyed working with you. You must be something special, because my brother is ornery to most people he comes into contact with." 

"I wouldn't say ornery, maybe pain in the ass," she said as he burst out laughing.

"You know him well, Carol. Well, I better let you get back to your garden. Thanks again."

"You too, Daryl. It was a pleasure meeting you." 

His eyes travelled the length of her body as he replied, "Believe me, the pleasure is all mine." He saw her cheeks fill with pink as she turned to walk away.

Calling over her shoulder, "Be careful and let me know if you need anything else." 

\----------------------

About thirty minutes later she was putting the last of the weeds in the trash when she heard a bang, a muffled yell and a thud. She walked toward the fence and saw him laying on the ground. There was blood coming out of his head, but he was trying to stand up. Hopping over the fence, she ran over to him. "Daryl! What happened!?" She moved his hair off to the side and saw blood trickling down his face. 

He was standing but bent over trying to catch his breath. "Ladder...slipped in the....mud. Hit the house and....fell on my back,knocked the...wind out of me."

"You must have hit your head on the brick because you are bleeding. Can you walk? I have a first aid kit in the house."

He nodded as she put his arm around her and helped him walk. He knew he didn't really need the help, but if she wanted to, he enjoyed being that close to her again. 

She tried to stay focused, but somewhere along the line, he had taken his shirt off while he was working and tucked it in his back pocket. 'Good Lord, he feels amazing' she thought as they walked along. He even smelled good; sweat, deodorant and cologne. Refocusing on the task at hand, she reminded herself she was helping an injured man.

She led him to the bathroom and grabbed the first aide kit while he sat on the toilet. His breathing had evened out which settled her a bit, so focusing on his wound became a little easier. She pushed his hair to the side again and relished the feeling of his hair in her hands. "Why don't I clean this up a bit, you could take a quick shower and then I will bandage it up for you." 

"All that isn't necessary, just throw a bandaid on it and I can get out of your hair. This is a sign I should have went home when the other guys left for the day."

Giggling, she said, "I hate to say it, but you might want to look in the mirror. A bandaid wouldn't even stick to you right now."

He stood up and was surprised to find his face full of grass, mud and leaves. "Yeah, I guess that won't work and I suppose a shower would be the fastest way to clean up. You don't mind?"

"Not at all. Towels are in the cupboard and everything else is in the shower. You may smell like vanilla, but at least you will be clean."

"I am going to grab my bag out of my truck. I hate to take a shower and put dirty clothes back on. I will be back in a second."

"I can grab it for you. Is your truck parked in Laurie's driveway?"

"That's OK, I can..." he swayed a moment before he sat back down on the toilet. "Maybe I better take another minute to catch my breath. The truck is the red one in her driveway. It isn't locked and the bag is on the front seat."

"Got it. I will be right back." She shut the door behind her and went out to get his bag. When she came back in the house, he was already in the shower. She knocked on the bathroom door and opened it when he called out. "I will put this on the sink," she yelled as she turned to head out of the bathroom, she froze as she realized he hadn't closed the shower curtain all the way. Biting her lip, she stared at the nicest ass she had ever seen. Oh, how she wished she could climb into the shower to squeeze, caress, nip at it...shaking her head, she quickly left, closing the door behind her. She made her way to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine. What is this guy doing to me? Bite his ass? I hardly know this guy!

\---------------------

When he got out, he dried himself off and threw on some underwear and shorts. He opened the door and said, "Hey Carol, I am ready for you." 

Taking a deep breath, she made her way back in to help him. He probably could have patched himself up, but with the length of his hair and the location of the cut, it was easier for her to do it. She stood in front of him and pushed his hair to the side. "Here, hold this for me." When he reached up, their fingers touched and they felt the same current again. "Tell me about yourself, Daryl."

"Not much to tell really. I am 40 years old, divorced, no kids, and only have Merle. Our parents were not good people, so we lived with our grandma until she died. I have worked a lot of different jobs, but found out construction was definitely my forte. I own my own small company and decided to move here to be closer to Merle and his kids." He found himself rambling a bit to stay distracted from the fact that her breasts were right in his face and what he really wanted to do was grab her and pull her flush against him. 

"What about you,?" he asked as she finished cleaning the cut and got a couple of small butterfly bandages.

"I am 43 years old, widowed, no children and only have my mom. I have worked in insurance since I got out of college and still really enjoy it. I like being able to give people a sense of security."

"I'm sorry about your husband," he said quietly as he looked up at her.

"Thank you. It was 11 years ago; he had cancer."

"Fuckin' cancer. A good friend of mine died from colon cancer a few years back. He was only 24. Just goes to show you how short life is." They stared at each other for a moment before she turned to clean up the mess.

"Well, you are all set. Those bandages should hold that..." She stopped talking when she felt his hand on her arm. 

He turned her to face him as he said, "Thanks for helping me with all of this. I really appreciate it." Leaning down, he kissed her cheek. She felt herself lean into him slightly before he pulled away.

She finished cleaning up and made her way out to the kitchen. "Daryl, I am having a glass of wine while I get dinner started. Would you like something to drink?"

"I should really get going."

Shaking her head at her assumption, she replied, "Oh, yeah, Sorry about that. It's Friday night and I'm sure you have plans."

"Actually, no, but I didn't want to overstay my welcome."

"Nonsense, you can stay if you want. I can throw your clothes in the wash, so the blood doesn't set. We can have something to eat and watch a movie or talk." Seriously, what the hell! Now I have invited him to stay for dinner.

He looked at her a moment and said, "I tell you what. Since you were a big help this afternoon, why don't we order something to eat and I will pay for it. My treat. You will have to pick the place though because I have no clue what is good around here. Deal?"

Smiling, she said, "Deal."

\-----------------------

After the food was delivered, they settled in on her back patio. He smelled the lasagna and said, "This smells wonderful, excellent choice."

"Yeah, Eugene's doesn't really sound like an Italian place, but he and his wife, Tara, took it over from his grandpa who opened it in the nineteen sixties. Everything is homemade and they are the nicest people." 

He took a bite and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the flavors of the chicken and sauce rolling around in his mouth. A moan escaped his lips that caught her attention and made her long to hear that noise escape from him when she was close to making him orgasm inside her. Holy moly, she thought taking a sip of wine. This man makes her feel things she never has before.

"Carol?" 

Covering her face with her hand for a moment, she said, "Sorry, what did you say?"

The way he smiled at her, she had the feeling he knew what she was thinking about. "I asked how your food was."

"It is really good, thanks!"

"Everything ok?"

"Everything is great. Please tell me more about you and Merle growing up." Forcing herself to focus on the conversation and not the man and his body, the rest of dinner went well.

"I am stuffed," he said as he sat back in his chair. "Besides the whole falling off the ladder thing, I've had a really nice time today. There is nothing like spending the day with a beautiful lady."

"Thanks, that's a kind thing to say." She was not used to being complimented and stood up quickly, fumbled her glass and said, "I am going to get a little more wine. I'll be right back."

He watched her leave quickly and wondered if he had overstepped his bounds. Following her back inside, he walked over to where she was standing. Walking up behind her, he softly grabbed her shoulder and turned her so she was facing him. "Did I say something wrong?"

Looking down at the design on his shirt, she said, "It isn't you. I'm just not..."

"Look at me," he interrupted her as he lifted her chin with his finger to make eye contact with her.

"I'm just not use to guys saying those kinds of things to me. Let me go check on your clothes." Side stepping him she went to the washing machine.

He went with her saying, "That is their loss. You're stunning, really." He stepped closer as he trapped her in between himself and the washing machine that was on spin cycle.

"You are just saying that." He silenced her as he leaned over and caught his lips between hers. He kissed her gently as his fingertips danced along her face and neck. She relished the way his fingers felt as they touched her. Wanting to deepen the kiss he lifted her onto the washing machine and stepped between her legs. She looked at him as she rubbed her hands up and down his arms. 

As he kissed her again, she opened her mouth and allowed their tongues to explore each other as he pulled her closer to him. She could feel his hard cock press into her. She was completely oversensitized by the feel of him against her and the rocking of the machine, that she let out a moan that caused him to harden even more. Mumbling against her lips as his hands slip up inside her shirt, he said, "Damn, woman, that was fuckin hot. The feel of you, the feel of this machine..."

She silenced him as she sat back and ripped her shirt over her head and threw it to the side. His eyes grew even darker as he saw her chest rise and fall quickly as her nipples hardened under his eyes. She unclipped her bra and said "I want to feel your skin against me, Daryl." He took her cue and flung his shirt off as well.

Wrapping her in his arms he pulled her close to him and almost came in his shorts. The machine spun causing vibrations to shoot up through her as he took a nipple in his mouth. She ran her fingers through his hair as she pulled him closer. "Oh, God, Daryl...so good. It's too much."

He could feel her pressing herself against the machine repeatedly as he devoured one nipple and then the other. She quickly grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss as she forced his mouth open and began to suck his tongue. He groaned as he felt his balls begin to tighten. The machine rocked against both of them as he forced out, "Fuck, you are so damn hot. Hurry, baby because if you keep sucking on my tongue, I'm gonna cum."

He watched as she threw her head back and screamed as her release poured from her. He could feel his cock get wet as he continued to push into her as her fluids flowed from her. "Holy shit!" He pulled her face back to him as she quickly began to suck his tongue again. His cock shot jets of cum out filling his shorts and getting all over her machine. She held him as she continued to kiss and suck him through his orgasm.

They held each other for a few minutes as he caressed her skin and ran his fingers through her hair. She pulled back and felt the need to say something. "Daryl, you need to know that I have never done anything like that before. I'm so embarrassed."

"Hell no, Carol. You don't have anything to be ashamed of. We are two adults, who are extremely attracted to each other and decided to enjoy ourselves. This is a first for me too, but it just makes me realize that I want to get to know you even more."

He saw the skepticism in her eyes and continued, "I tell you what. I am going to go home after my clothes are done. We are going to use this time apart to decide what we want from each other. Some fun? Dating? A relationship? No pressure, really. How does that sound?"

She shook her head as she kissed him gently and said, "I have never had such strong feelings for someone so quickly before.  
Thank you for giving me some time."

"You need to know that I am having those same kinds of feelings."

\----------------------

She woke the next morning with a smile on her face. It had been several years since a guy had given her a reason to smile. Sawing and hammering could be heard from next door and her heart sped up a bit at the thought of seeing Daryl again. The feelings she had for him were so unexpected and so powerful that she laid in bed for a while and tried to make sense of them.

After thirty minutes, she still didn't have much in the way of answers, but had come to the conclusion that she was going to go with the flow. They had agreed last night, that he would come over for lunch, so she spent the morning doing some reading and getting things ready for lunch. 

About eleven thirty she was standing at the sink rinsing cucumbers for the salad when a loud boom of thunder startled her. Looking out the window by the sink, she could see Daryl and his guys running to get the equipment put up and the tarps in place before the sky opened up.

Five minutes later there was a knock at the back door and she turned to see his smiling face in the window. She wiped her hands on the dishtowel and swung the door open just as the rain came down. He walked in and put his bag on the ground as she closed the door behind him. He wrapped her in his arms and then bent to kiss her lightly. "I didn't plan on visiting this early, but it looks like the rain is going to stay all afternoon, so I went ahead and sent the team home for the day."

She smiled up at him and said, "I think that was an excellent idea. Come and sit down while I finish making lunch for us." He watched her walk away using the opportunity to check out her ass again. "Help yourself to something to drink in the fridge."

She sliced the carrots and threw them in the salad as he went over and got out a pop. "Would you like me to get you something while I am in here?"

"Sure, whatever you're having is fine."

He brought her a pop as he said, "Do you mind if I take a quick shower? It was hot out there today."

Smiling, she replied, "Go right ahead. I have a few more things to get ready and you already know where everything is."

He walked over, gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and walked away whistling. 

When he came out a few minutes later, she had everything set on the table and was reading a book while waiting for him. "Sorry I made you wait."

Putting the book to the side, she answered, "That is no problem. It is just sandwich fixings, chips and a salad. I didn't know what you liked, so I have white or wheat bread and turkey, ham or roast beef. I figured I had a better chance of getting something you will eat, with a little variety."

"Carol, you will learn that I will eat pretty much anything, so thank you for this."

They ate their lunch as they got to know each other better. There were also moments of silence that neither one of them felt awkward about because they were already comfortable with each other. After lunch was finished, they were watching some TV when Carol let out a big yawn. "Oh, sorry! I'm afraid I didn't sleep very well last night and this rainy weather is not helping."

"Come here," he said as he laid down on her couch and pulled her against him. "Go ahead and take a nap, I'm going to watch a little tv."

She snuggled into him as she began to protest about not needing a nap, but was stifled by another yawn that escaped her. The warmth of them surrounding each other enabled her to fall asleep in just a few minutes with him following shortly after her.

When she woke up, it was dusk outside. She looked at the clock on the wall noticed it said seven thirty. It was a shock to discover they had slept for five hours. He was wrapped around her with his hand tight against her stomach to prevent her from falling off the couch. She tried to wiggle out from under him, but suddenly felt his arousal on her back side. She felt herself become wet at the thought of him hard already.

Debating on whether or not to let him sleep or enjoy him, she decided on the latter. Reaching her hand behind her, she began to rub him through his shorts. She felt him harden as he mumbled, "Don't start something you can't finish."

"Oh, don't worry. I want to finish," she said huskily.

"The bedroom. Now."

The tone of his voice caused her to move that much faster off the couch. She quickly made her way down the hallway as she could hear him coming up behind her. Suddenly, she was lifted up and placed on the bed with him laying on top of her. Looking in her eyes he said, "Are you sure?"

"Hell yes."

He got up and helped her pull off her shirt. While she was unclasping her bra, he pulled his shorts and boxer briefs down. Her desire flared when she saw his cock hard and standing straight up. The head was pierced which caused her to look at him with an urgency. She had no clue he was pierced, but could not wait for him to fill her and feel him stroke her walls with that piercing. 

He laid her back on the bed and ran his hands up her sides and over her breasts. Her nipples hardened as he sucked a nipple into his mouth as he rolled her other nipple between his fingers. She thrust her chest forward as she yelled, "Oh, Daryl." She grasped the sheet in her hands as he finished rolling her other nipple in his mouth before he crawled his way back up her and captured her mouth with his. 

While their tongues tangled, she reached in between them and grasped his cock in her hands. She began to stroke him before she began to play with his piercing. He moaned into her mouth as she played gently with the bar. He placed little kisses over her mouth as he said, "I can't wait. I have to feel my cock inside now or I won't last." He bent to kiss her again as she surprised him by pushing her foot on the bed and flipping them both.

"I love the feel of you against me." She reached over and pulled a condom out of the night stand. He helped her roll it on him as she straddled his legs. Once they were ready, she grabbed his cock and rubbed the tip over her lips and against her clit. She was only able to do that for a moment as she was ready for him. He was large, so she slowly sunk on him as he filled her. The piercing rubbed her walls causing her to shudder slightly. 

He stilled her hips and said, "You are so tight. Your pussy just takes hold of my cock." Releasing her, she started to move up and down on him. His piercing drove her to a new height of sensations as she continued to move on him. Her movements increased in urgency as she began to rub her clit harder against him.

"Ooohhh, I'm close..." she says as he is unable wait. He takes over and begins to pound her from underneath. "Yes, oh, yes! I'm cumming, Daryl! Daryl!!!!"

When her pussy contracted around him, he was unable to hold off anymore. "Ohh, my...shit. Yes, Carol!" Thrusting into her a few more times his orgasm rolled through him. She laid down on top of him completely sated and exhausted. They stayed like that for a few minutes as he caressed her skin in small circles. He jumped up when he felt her shudder as a chill passed through her. "Let me get rid of this and then we can snuggle."

He went to the restroom to take care of the condom and then came back to her. He climbed into bed next to her, pulled her to him and covered both of them up. "Seriously, amazing," she said as he caressed her arm. "I've never felt a connection like this so quickly before with anyone the way I do with you."

He pulled her chin up so he could look in her eyes as he said, "I couldn't agree more. I'm scared, but excited to see where this is going." Smiling, he kissed her gently before snuggling her back into his side.

\------------------------  
\------------------------

One month later, Carol was scooping the last of the vanilla ice cream onto the plates that held the warm apple pie of them when Daryl walked in asking if she needed any help.

"I've got it, thanks though." She smiled at him as she put the lid on the container and walked to the freezer. He grasped her arm and stole a kiss as she attempted to open the door. They had been seeing each other over the last four weeks and it had been some of the best moments of her life. She struggled at times with thoughts of her late husband, but always found comfort in knowing he would want her to be happy.

They walked to the counter and sat down across from each other as they began to eat the apple pie she had made. "Mmmm, this is delicious," he said as he shoved another bite in his mouth. He told her stories about growing up with Merle as they ate and she chuckled about hearing about how Merle use to try and woo the girls at school. She watched as he struggled to keep the ice cream from dripping off his spoon as he went to eat the last bite.

He was unsuccessful and ended up with ice cream dripping down his fingers. As he reached for his napkin, she snatched his wrist, brought his fingers to her mouth and began to lick them clean. They made eye contact as her tongue swirled around the tip of his thumb and sucked it gently. She saw his eyes fill with passion as she moved on to the next finger. He lasted about thirty more seconds before he quickly stood and dragged her out of the kitchen to the living room. She watched as he went around and closed all the blinds as he began to simultaneously undress himself. "Tonight is the first night I really get to feel myself inside of you. All those years ago, I may have been drunk and got my dick pierced on a dare, but I promise you, this, right here, right now, will make it all worth it."

She smiled demurely as her eyes slowly moved from his face, down his chest, past his abs until they settled on his already hard cock jutting away from his body. They both knew she had been on the pill long enough that they would no longer need to use a condom and that thought made her wet. 

While talking one night, she had questioned him about his decision to get pierced and he had told her about the dare his friend had challenged him with. He talked about the pain, but then the pleasure he knew it would bring. He told her that when they didn't have to use a condom anymore, she would be able to feel it as he pushed himself in and out of her. He promised her that the intensity of the orgasm she would have because of it, would be unlike anything she had experienced before.

Walking over, she stood before him and slid her hand around him. Running her finger over the piercing caused pre cum to leak out the tip, which she swirled around the sensitive head. He watched her fingers as they stroked him and was surprised when she suddenly dropped to her knees. She took him in her mouth and began to suck him gently at first. He groaned when she took extra time to suck the head of his cock while swirling her tongue on the bar at the same time. He ran his fingers through her hair as she licked up the underside of the shaft before taking him as far bar in her throat as she could.

"Damn, Carol, won't last long you keep that up."

She could feel herself become more wet just by his words and wanted him inside her. She sucked him harder a few more times before he pulled her up to him and guided her over to the couch. Capturing her mouth with his, the intensity of the moment caused her to moan deep in his mouth which spurred him on. He backed away and whipped her shirt over her head throwing it down. 

He loved seeing her breasts heave against the demi cup bra she was wearing that was mostly lace. He could see her nipples strain against the lace and immediately sucked one in his mouth. She held him her with one hand while they worked together to the rest of her clothes off. 

She let his head go as she they watched him slide his hand down her stomach and into her wetness. He easily slid two fingers inside her as he growled, "So fuckin wet." He could feel her trying to rub her clit against his hand as he slowly scissored his fingers deep inside her. He knew she was getting closer as her pussy began to tighten on his fingers. Unable to wait any longer, he withdrew his fingers and turned her to face the arm of the couch. "Bend over, Carol."

They had talked about him taking her like this last week and it excited her. She leaned over and placed her hands on the cushion as he placed a couch pillow under her stomach. He gently pushed her down, keeping her ass in the air and ran his fingers up and down her back. Caressing her ass cheeks he rubbed the tip of his cock against her entrance. She tried to push back on him but he kept her still with his hands on her hips. He could see how wet she was and his restraint snapped. He pushed his cock into her and she whimpered as the bar dragged along her walls giving her a whole new realm of sensations. 

"Oh my gosh...," she said as he began to thrust in and out of her. This angle caused him to be deeper inside her than he had been before and she felt overloaded with sensations as his piercing slid back and forth inside her. 

He loved the feeling of being bare inside her. Her pussy was tight around him and the bar rubbing against her caused him to harden even more. He could feel his balls begin to tighten and he increased his pace. She was so sensitive that when he began to pound into her she knew she wouldn't last. He bent over and wrapped his arms around her as she yelled, "Yes, right there, harder. Fuck me!," as she began to cum. Her body felt like it was on fire because of the strength of her orgasm. Needing him deeper, she thrust back against him as she screamed out. Feeling her squeeze him and drench him with her juices pushed him over the edge as they came together. He kept thrusting inside her as he shot inside of her over and over again.

When he slowed, she turned her face and they kissed with passion as they came down from their orgasm. She whimpered as he pulled himself out of her and laid her on the blanket that was on the couch. He went to the bathroom and brought out a wet washcloth to clean her up. After they were both clean, he laid on the couch with her and wrapped them up in a second blanket.

She turned in his arms and looked into his eyes. Hers filled with tears as overwhelming feelings caused her to choke up. "That was beautiful, really." He smiled as he wiped the tears from her cheeks. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "I think I'm in love with you."

He pulled her to him as he kissed her forehead and said, "I have fallen in love with you,too."


End file.
